


Dofty at New Years

by Vgault



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/pseuds/Vgault
Summary: Dom gets a text at New Years
Relationships: Ben "Lofty" Chiltern/Dominic Copeland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Dofty at New Years

11:59 PM, New Years Eve 

Dom was at Albies counting in the new year with his friends and colleagues. He should be celebrating with his husband instead but it's been a few weeks now since Lofty left and Dom knew he wasn't returning. He had already signed the divorce papers Lofty sent him.

Dom accepted the glass of red wine from Ange and joined in the infamous countdown to zero. This would be his first year without Lofty, in just a few weeks he'll officially be divorced. However, just as it struck midnight Dom's phone went off. It was a text. 

'Happy New Year Dom. I miss you. Love Lofty' 

Dom despite himself smiled at the text. He didn't think Lofty wanted to talk to him again. They had both said things they regretted and even though he tried to understand Lofty's reasons for leaving Dom was finding it hard to move on. Maybe this text was the closure everyone was saying he needed. He text Lofty back. 

'Happy New Year Lofty. Don't forget to stay in touch x'

Sending the text Dom finished his drink and left for home. It was now New Years day.


End file.
